cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:712a/Cytus II Dan Courses
Introduction The Dan Courses (段位認定) is a feature containing a series of courses ranked so that each course is harder than the last. (This is based on beatmania IIDX and DanceDanceRevolution's feature of the same name.) In Cytus II system, players are ranked from Shogaku (the initiate level) all the way through Kaiden (the highest rank attainable). Each rank consists of a course of four songs. Update History Aug 17, 2019: Version 1.0, first online release ever. Nov 8, 2019: Version 1.1, adding the 11th Dan, removing all the Variety Courses since not necessary. Nov 24, 2019: Version 1.2, changing the courses' clear requirements, adding the 6th, 7th and 8th Kyu. Nov 28, 2019: Version 1.2.5, upgrading the song list UI, slightly changing clear requirements for a course. Dec 2, 2019: Version 1.2.6, fixing a few clear requirements of Kaiden. Dec 5, 2019: Version 1.3.0, adding the 9th and 10th Kyu. Dec 10, 2019: Version 1.4.0, rework of clear requirements for all courses. Dec 14, 2019: Version 1.5.0, adding the Hard Clear and EX Clear requirements, while moving the pre-1.5 clear requirements to Regular Clear. Jan 2, 2020: Version 1.6.0, adding the pre-test missions. Also fixing bug that the old 6th Dan clear requirements can also be seen. Jan 11, 2020: Version 1.6.5, adding the lowest level named Shogaku (小學), changing the "All Dan/Kyu Courses" section to "All Courses", and fixing the best score mission appearance. Jan 17, 2020: Version 1.7.0, complete rework of most clear requirements and class songs. Jan 30, 2020: Version 1.8.0, remove the last 3 clear requirements of all courses in the system. Also change a few last courses with the new Glitch songs. Spreadsheets If you like to prove that you can clear a certain Dan Course, comment the result (screenshot or video) for all of your song plays in the course under this blog post. The results will be viewed here. Please note that you have to clear it to be added. Clear Requirements Each course has its own missions, based on the total amount of Perfects, Combo Breaks (Bads & Misses), TP, and so on. There are 3 types of clear: Regular, Hard and EX. Each type has 8 missions to clear, the first two require you to achieve before taking the test (All songs best score & Average TP (ATP)), others require you to achieve in the course. You need to clear all missions to clear the course. Notes: *All 4 songs are played in the exact order and exact difficulty. *When you want to restart a song, you have to restart from the 1st song. *The time to rest must not be greater than 1 minute (including song selection). *All Songs Best Score derived from % is as of version 2.8 All Courses Primary (小學, Shogaku) (Average Level:4.5) 10th Kyu (十級) (Average Level:6.0) 9th Kyu (九級) (Average Level:7.0) 8th Kyu (八級) (Average Level:7.5) 7th Kyu (七級) (Average Level:8.0) 6th Kyu (六級) (Average Level:8.5) 5th Kyu (五級) (Average Level:9.0) 4th Kyu (四級) (Average Level:9.5) 3rd Kyu (三級) (Average Level:10.0) 2nd Kyu (二級) (Average Level:10.5) 1st Kyu (一級) (Average Level:11.0) 1st Dan (初段) (Average Level:12.0) 2nd Dan (二段) (Average Level:12.0) 3rd Dan (三段) (Average Level:12.0) 4th Dan (四段) (Average Level:13.0) 5th Dan (五段) (Average Level:13.0) 6th Dan (六段) (Average Level:13.0) 7th Dan (七段) (Average Level:13.75) 8th Dan (八段) (Average Level:14.0) 9th Dan (九段) (Average Level:14.0) 10th Dan (十段) (Average Level:15.0) First Master (初伝, Shoden) (Average Level:15.0) Middle Master (中伝, Chuuden) (Average Level:15.0) Master (皆伝, Kaiden) (Average Level:15.0) Category:Blog posts